Once Upon a Time’s and Happily Ever After’s
by CloverRock
Summary: I knew that he was waiting for an “Oh, Dean. I’m so happy for you.” But I wasn’t. I should have been, but I am a selfish, selfish person. He left me. He didn’t want me anymore... And I lived Happily Ever After (Het and Slash: Dean-Seamus)
1. Default Chapter

**Author note: **This is my first sad an pathetic attempt at a slash fic... I know that I posted "Gambling, Girls and Rish Taking" first, but this is the ACTUAL first.... Hehe!

**Disclaimer**: _I don't own anything but the plot. All the characters and places are copyright of the wonderful JKR._

_Warning: This story contains both male Slash (male/male) and Het (Male/female) relationships. The rating of this story is PG-13, and I don't plan to change it, at least not over sexual situations, so neither will be unbelievably graphic. If you are offended by either of these I suggest that you hit that little "Back" Button now and don't flame me about it later. Or keep reading and attempt to open your mind. Yeesh. But still, no flames over the pairings. Any other reason, be my guest... Well, unless its spelling, If you complain about that, you have officially named youself my beta! _

_**ooo**_

_**Once Upon a Time's and Happily Ever After's **_

_**ooo**_

_Prologue_

_**ooo**_

_You ain't going nowhere  
You got no chance to see  
There's no way home_

The Mad Caddies_, No Hope _

_**ooo**_

_Once upon a time, long, long ago in a far off land, there lived a Handsome Prince. This prince lived in a castle where he had the finest chefs, thousands of servants, and many beautiful ladies who would give up everything for just one kiss from the prince on her hand. This, of course meant nothing to the prince, for he only wanted one particularly beautiful woman: a princess who was locked away in a cursed tower, with no way to escape without breaking the curse with the most powerful type of magic known: True, requited and endless love._

_The prince arranged an army of his finest knights, and on the eve of his twenty-fourth birthday, they rode for twenty hours straight. The prince's white horse was the finest in the land and led them meritoriously to the tower. _

_The prince raised his blade, and road steadfast towards the tower. He fought with trolls and Dragons before reaching the base nearly thirty feet below the princess's window. He dismounted his steed and cried, "Fair Princess, Fair Princess."_

_She appeared at the window, raven hair spilling over her shoulders surveying the prince. "You have summoned me, brave prince?" She asked._

"_You shall be free to be my bride and to allow me to love you until the end of our years"_

_And they bloody well lived 'happily ever after'_, didn't they? They always do, right? You never see a prince who divorces the fair virgin Princess after she has an affair with a Russian weightlifting champion, and is forced to work three jobs just to pay spousal support and look after fifty billion little ankle-bitters, eh?

What type of fairy tale would that be?

I used to think that me and that prince weren't so different. Six years _was_ a long time ago, and it _was_ in a far off land, and Hogwarts _is_ a castle, hell the food wasn't bad either. I might not have really been a _prince_, and I certainly didn't have women fawning over me... Or, well... appreciate it if they ever did.

I did have a princess. Well ... no I didn't, that would be ... weird. However, there _was_ a guy I liked: another prince maybe? But, he wasn't locked up in a tower. Well, we shared Gryffindor tower, but we were never _locked_ away or _cursed_ to stay there. And he didn't love me back like the princess loved the prince. Which I am thankful for, because if this particular _'Prince'_ ever found out that I would like nothing more than to ride up on my noble mount and rescue him from an enchanted tower ... he would probably _personally_ escort me to the hospital wing. _After_ causing the injuries.

And I'm not one hundred percent sure that I ever _love_ loved him. It was more that he was very good looking, and we happened to be best friends, and he had an amazing personality and I wished that I could spend every moment of my life with him and stuff. Not like I could have helped it.

It doesn't matter anymore though. He went to bleeding _'America'_ after Hogwarts: A Magical Art School of some sort. I bet now he's married to a perfect _woman_ with three kids living in a nice suburban area with a dog.

If it were me, I'd've got a cat.

**SIX YEARS EARLIER:**

****

****

The little bubble of anticipation that had been brewing in Seamus's stomach all week had boiled over. He had just graduated. He was a fully-grown wizard. He was an Adult. He actually felt a little faint.

He was sitting cross-legged on the roof, leaning on the cool stone. This would be the last time he would sit up here looking over the grounds. It was his place. Well, his and Deans'.

He could get up to it by opening up out window in the Gryffindor Boys Dorm and then grabbing the ledge right above it. Then he'd walk across that a bit and climb above the little stone lion (he had to grab part of its mane to pull himself up) and voila, he was on the roof.

He discovered it in fifth year- the rest of the dorm wasn't talking to him, so he would magically shrink his guitar and put it in his pocket, and then go up there to play or sing. It was really nice at the time. Nobody could hear him or bug him about not knowing what to believe. Or at least that's what he thought....

"_That was really good." Someone said behind him. He whipped his head around._

"_Dean? What are you doing up here?" He wasn't really going out of his way to talk to Seamus at the time. _

"_I heard music." And he sat down next to him, looking in the same direction, over the lake. It was still a bit cold out so he could see his breath. They sat there for a long time. Seamus felt like it had been hours, but it couldn't have been that long._

"_What are you doing up here?" He asked, and Seamus gave him his best 'well, if you want me to state the obvious...' smile._

"_Playing guitar." _

"_Oh. Do you come up here lots?" Dean didn't look at him, but picked at a little piece of string on his cloak. _

"_Yea, well, it's this or hang around with Lavender." Seamus smiled. Dean looked up at him._

"_She likes you, you know." _

_"I know."_

_"She's looking for you."_

_"I know." He said with a little smile "That's why I'm up here." _

_**ooo**_

He felt himself grinning at the memory. The next day he had gone to his first DA class. It was amazing to be friends with everyone again, and he cherished that very deeply, going out of his way to not screw it up... er ... again. In sixth year he made the Quidditch team as a chaser and he had the closest friends that he had ever known. He wished that he could have stayed in sixth year forever.

Seventh year was hell. Death Eaters. Killings. War. Oh yea, there was war. A war that ended on the first day of the New-year, actually. He had witnessed it, but then again, he had witnessed a lot of things.

Like watching his mother being tortured. His best friends were risking their lives for the Order. He saw death too... A little child, apparently the daughter of a witch with a Muggle father.

That hit close to home.

And he witnessed the fall.

He saw when Harry stood up almost like invisible hands were holding onto his own, insuring that he wouldn't have his wand ripped away, making sure that the thin gold light that was ever so slowly increasing in thickness from the Dark Lords wand did not get broken. And he heard it.

He didn't know what it meant. It was in Parseltongue, Hermione had told him later, but all the white gold light that had been glittering between Harry and Voldemorts' wands seemed to dull for a second, and then in a bright flash rose again, blinding everyone. And then it was gone. And so was the Dark Lord. Harry was standing there for a second, a shocked look on his face. Then a look of victory. Then he collapsed.

He didn't wake up for two weeks, but he got daily updates from Ron, Hermione and Ginny on how he was. Seamus even went up to visit him once. He was very pale, making the scar on his forehead look darker and deeper than ever. It was very scary, but it was then that he told Harry everything. How he was sorry that he had ever doubted him. How he knew now that Harry was truly a hero. And his friend.

It wasn't hard to tell an unconscious man all your secrets.

He found out a few days after Harry woke up that he had heard everything... That was embarrassing. He cornered Seamus in the dorm after Potions one night (they were in a lot of the same classes. Healing and becoming an Auror were both very academic professions to go into) and thanked him. It was one of those moments that true, unbreakable Friendships were made.

And then... it was back to normal. The last half of the school year was just like it should be. No evil wizards, no fighting, no death. The most Seamus had to worry about was his exams. That's what a normal eighteen-year-old should be worried about...

"Now, _how_ did I know you would be up here?" Seamus jumped a bit, but looked down to see Dean sticking his head out the window. "Can I come up?"

"Yea," Seamus smiled, getting on his knees and offering Dean a hand. He scuttled up the smooth stone, and took a seat gracefully beside Seamus. That was one thing that people who didn't even know Dean could identify right away: His Grace. It was evident in every aspect of his life. The way he dressed, the way he would draw or write notes. He seemed catlike; he just flowed.

Silence was another thing that set Dean apart from most other people. Silence was never uncomfortable with Dean, which is possibly why when they weren't talking in fifth year Lavender would huff when Seamus started to talk too much. It wasn't his fault. Seamus hated awkward silences.

"Scared?" Dean said, shocking Seamus a bit with his voice. Scared? Scared of what? Oh. Right. They were legal wizards now. They had to go off and start their own lives.

"A bit." He said, looking over the black lake. "Terrified."

Dean smiled, "You have nothing to worry about, _Doctor_ Finnigan."

Seamus flushed and Dean laughed, pinching his cheeks, "Shut up." He muttered. "What about you, then?"

He knew that Dean had applied to get into a few art schools, two of them that were magical, and a handful that were Muggle.

Dean stopped laughing. He looked out on the grounds, leaning back on the cool stone. "I'm ... petrified." Seamus nodded.

"Any idea where you're going to go yet?" Seamus asked the lake, which was still except for a little ripple where he assumed the giant squid was.

Dean seemed to take a deep breath, and only let it out when he nodded. "Yea."

Seamus started at him for a few seconds, and when he didn't continue said, "Well, where?"

"Uh ... The school that I really wanted to get into." He said. Seamus broke out into a grin and pulled him into a hug.

"That's wicked Dean! When do you leave?! Where is it?-" Dean stiffened "-What is it?" He questioned slowly, releasing his friend.

Dean cleared his throat and looked down at the stone roof. "I leave tomorrow, I have to go to be there by the morning after tomorrow so I have a plane ticket at 3:00 in the afternoon-"

"Won't you be on the Hogwarts express?"

"I'm not taking it," He said quietly. "I'll floo home and get all my art stuff, and then drive to the airport."

Seamus raised his eyebrows, "Why cant you just floo to the school afterwards." There was silence, but unlike every other silence that had passed between himself and the other boy, this was hardly comfortable.

"Well...?"

Dean looked up; dark brown eyes stared right into Seamus's golden-hazel ones. The expression on his face broke Seamus's heart; he looked so scared and ... so sad. He swallowed.

"Its in New York."

It felt like someone had punched him in the stomach. He must have forgot to breathe, because everything was going fuzzy. '_Dean's going to ... America_?' That wasn't right. No. No, Dean wouldn't leave him. Dean would _not_ go away without Seamus. His _best friend_ Seamus?

_Never_.

**_ooo_**

But he did.

I didn't nod. I didn't even acknowledge it. I just sat there staring out at the very dark grounds ahead of me, which seemed to just get darker by the second.

I knew that he was staring at me, too. I _knew_ that he was waiting for an _"Oh, Dean. I'm so happy for you."_ But I wasn't. I should have been, but I am a selfish, selfish person. He _left_ me.

He didn't want me anymore.

I couldn't bring myself to say anything. Or even look at him.

So he just got up and went back into the dorm. I stayed up there for a few more hours, and when I dot back he was already asleep, buried in his blankets. The walls surrounding his bed were blank, all photos, posters and drawings that had been there earlier had vanished. He sighed somewhere in his dream world, and I couldn't look at him any longer.

He was gone in the morning before I woke up. That was the last time I saw him.

And I lived happily ever after...

_**ooo**_

Finished September 3, 2004

_**ooo**_  
  
I shall beg for your reviews now...


	2. Once Upon a Time

Disclaimer: See Prologue

Authoress note: has very much screwed over my favorite character. Yes, it is true. Under "Select a character" there is not a "Seamus Finnigan." Sob Its an injustice! There is a "Delores Umbridge" The cruel, evil ex-headmistress of Hogwarts, but not a single "Seamus Finnigan" Sexy, confused Irish boy. Not even a "Dean Thomas" Fatherless, artistic with a misleading childhood. Yeesh! I think that I'll start a petition…who the hell wants to read about Umbridge??

****

ooo

Once Upon a Time's and Happily Ever After's

**ooo**

Chapter One: Once upon a time…

**ooo**

I keep a journal of memories  
I'm feeling lonely, I can't breathe  
I fall to pieces, I'm falling  
Fell to pieces and I'm still falling

Velvet Revolver, _Fall to Pieces_

_**ooo**_

li·bid·i·nous adj. Having or exhibiting lustful desires; lascivious.

**ooo**

Escape. Escape was the only option left.

'But escape to where?'

Her fathers' cold voice was still ringing in her ears. 'Blasphemy … Sin against our Lord…Disgrace … Shame to our name … I thank our Father that your mother is not alive to see this…'. Her feet were throbing from the four staircase decent, and her cheek from where he had struck her and her arm and back from the fall, but nothing would brake her pace. Nothing would slow her down, and as she ducking into a low corridor that was only used by the kitchen servants she shed the golden cross that was clasped around her throat. If the Lord did not believe that he love was true and pure, than she had no belief in him.

She took three steps forward before stopping, clasping her hands around her neck. No. No she was not angry with the Lord. He was the only father she had left. She turned and picked up the small crucifix. A gift from her mother…

She found herself outside, not interrupting her quick pace to wonder how she had arrived there. Her feet and heart were working together now, guiding her through the black night while her mind remained painfully numb.

She found herself gripping the stable door, and rushing into the arms of the only occupant of the room.

"My Lady? Who make's you shed tears on your beautiful face?" He grumbled though a thick accent, holding her close to his chest. His strong arms were wrapped around her fragile waste, and as her body heaved slightly with silent sobs, he pulled back, taking her delicate face in his hands, and gazing into the windows of her soul with magnificent blue eyes.

"Lèon! Oh … Lèon!" She cried throwing her arms around his muscular neck, and she kissed him with more passion than she had ever known in her 18 years. He hesitated for only a moment before grasping one of her small wrists with his own Herculean fingers, returning the intoxicating kiss.

There was a loud clomping of heavy and unstable footsteps outside the stable, and a voice muttering gruff orders…

Seamus was lounging on the sofa, feet crossed and resting on the coffee table, thoroughly enjoying his book, his Butterbeer and some pastry thing that Harry had bought and told him not to eat. It was good, little bits of apple in it and everything.

Ginny had once called the romance novels that he was so addicted too '_Trashy pieces of junk that are best used to clean up after an untrained puppy_,' but he didn't take offence. It was _Hermione_, after all, who had introduced them to him, and _Hermione_ may well be the most intelligent, _non-_trashy person Seamus had ever met.

He flipped a page, anxious to find out if Princess Valerie's father was going to walk in on her sharing an intimate embrace with the foreign, yet irresistibly compassionate and _libidinous_ (which Seamus found out later meant sexy. Well, he was pretty sure it did…) stable boy Lèon, but was interrupted by the door being open. He quickly shoved the rest of Harry's pastry into his mouth.

A few seconds later the tousle-haired man stalked into the room. "'Lo." He murmured dully, throwing his cloak at the armchair adjacent the couch and missing by a good two feet.

"Hey. You're home early." Seamus noted after swallowing, picking up the cloak and hanging it on a hook near the door. Harry plopped down on the armchair (with better aim this time)

"Wha' time s'it?" He mumbled. Seamus glanced at his watch.

"Only nine thirty." Harry nodded and helped himself to one of the Butterbeer's that were still in their case on the coffee table. Seamus once again fell into the comfortable couch with a 'plunk'.

"What's up?"

Harry blinked and turned to face him. He looked like he had just woken up and was still half sleeping. "She broke up with me." He said simply.

Seamus felt his face fall. "Oh. Harry I'm sorry." He reached over and gave the other boy's shoulder a squeeze. He had been with Veronica for over four months, and even though Seamus despised her, Harry was happy. Three weeks after the two had started dating he had insisted on Harry bringing her over for dinner: and after much pleading and Seamus's part, he did so.

She showed up fifteen minutes early, dressed in a stuffy grey turtleneck and straight-legged slacks that looked as though she had measured out the press-lines with a meter stick. Seamus had answered the door…

A severe looking woman was standing in the hall, perfectly manicured fingers clutching her black leather purse so hard that her knuckles were white.

"Hi there!"

"Hello." She said without moving, "I'm Veronica."

Seamus smiled brightly, "Seamus." He extended his hand, "Pleased to meet you."

She looked it in distaste, eyes skimming over the dough that was stuck around his fingernails. "Charmed." She said. Seamus smiled nervously.

"Sorry. Making rolls for dinner…"

…

"…Please come in, Harry just got out of the shower, he's in his room."

"Thank you." She said, taking a step inside and surveying two bedroom flat. Seamus closed the door behind her. He had to admit, they had a really nice apartment. Dark wooden floors and elegant 18th century walls, high ceilings and large windows that overlooked a busy street in one of the largest wizarding shopping districts in London, apart from Diagon Alley. Most of the furniture was white and leather (which Seamus tried to forget, he was a vegetarian; However, the couch and chairs looked so awesome, he had to disregarded it. If only for the sake of his guests comfort...) and chrome.

Veronica didn't say anything, but pursed her lips.

"Uh … can I get you anything? We have Butterbeer. Or wine." He added hastily when he saw her disgusted expression.

"Wine would be delightful, thank you."

"Right this way." He said leading her to the kitchen. She stood in the doorway until Seamus, who was growing more and more uncomfortable around the strange woman coughed, "Uh, please, take a seat at the bar-" He gestured to the stools on the other side of a high counter, "I'll just finish off the rolls."

"Thank you." She said, takeing a seat and folding her hands neatly on her lap. Her eyes were darting critically around the kitchen, which unlike the rest of the flat had been completely redone. Lavenders' small decorating company had changed everything in here, with sleek grey marble counter tops and space-age looking appliances.

"You're kitchen is very … modern." She said, and he didn't know if she was giving him a compliment.

"Thanks. We just had it done last year."

Veronica raised her eyebrows in polite interest, "Really?"

He forced a smile, "Yeah. I had been meaning to do it for a while, but I decided after Harry moved in that it was about time."

She nodded.

They remained silent, with the exception of Seamus opening the oven to slide a pan of dinner rolls into it, and then the soft tinkling of metal on metal as he washed up all the dishes.

"So, Veronica, uh, how did you and Harry meet?" Seamus hated awkward situations. She looked slightly shocked that he had addressed her, but quickly returned her expression of mild distaste.

"We met at work." She said coolly.

Now it was Seamus's turn to be surprised, but he nodded slowly… "Oh, I see. You're an Auror as well, then?" He asked, drying his hands with a tea towel. She looked slightly offended.

"No. I'm the head of the MTED" She glanced at Seamus's blank face, and sighed. "The Magical Thievery Evidence Department. Harry was working on a case when we met."

"Oh wow. That must be. Interesting." Seamus thought it was one of the most boring sounding departments in the entire Ministry.

"Yes, it is." She said, " And, Seamus, what is it that you do?" Seamus tried not to flinch when she addressed him. It seemed like she had a bit of a habit to over-pronounce words. Especially names.

"I'm a student. Training to be a Healer. This is my last semester." He tried not to let the pride show in his voice. He had been working hard for six years after he graduated to make it as far as he had in Wizard Medicine, and he had just started his last year of schooling. At the beginning of December he would go into residence.

Another surprised look.

"Really?" It sounded like she didn't believe him. He felt a little bubble of anger in his chest.

"Yes."

"How … Lovely. Are you seeing anyone?"

"Uh, no."

"Really?"

'Must she end everything with a questionmark?!'

"Really."

"How unfortunate."

'HAAAAAAAAAAAARRY!!!'

"Hello, Veronica. I guess you've already met my friend Seamus." Harry came out of his room, dressed nicely in a black button up shirt that was untucked from his khaki coloured dress pants. He bent over and kissed Veronica on the cheek and she beamed up at him. "So, what were you two talking about?"

However, for some reason Harry seemed to be very _upset_ about losing her, so putting his not-so-positive thoughts for the Woman in the back of his mine, he hitched a smile on his lips. "Look, do you want to go out, or something? Grab a drink at McCollagen's?" Harry had the decency to smile back tightly but shook his head.

"Nah, you know, Shay, I'm kinda tired. I think that I'm just going to hit the sack." He stood up, walking towards his bedroom door.

"Alright. Night Mate" Seamus said, and Harry raised his hand in acknowledgement before disappearing into his room.

Seamus felt very bad for him, not liking to see his friend so upset. Harry was usually very cheerful.

He sighed and picked up the book that he dog-eared, once again losing himself in the sordid affair between Princess Valerie and the seductive stable boy, Lèon.

**_ooo_**

"Morning Harry."

Grunt.

"Want some toast?"

Grunt.

"A Bagel?"

Grunt.

"Pancakes?"

Grunt.

"Coffee?"

Nod.

Seamus smiled. Nothing could turn the Boy-Who-Lived's mood better than a high dose of Caffine. He was clad in a grey tee-shirt and plaid bottoms and still looked sleep ruffled, where as Seamus was already changed into a casual hooded sweater and jeans, with a dark green cloak folded overtop his chair for when he left.

"Don't have to work today?" He asked pleasantly, handing a mug of black coffee to Harry who took it graciously.

"No." He told the mug, "I have the week off."

"Ah. You lucky Auror, you." Seamus teased, spreading Mrs. Weasley's black current jam generously on a piece of toast. She had sent some over with Ron a few weeks ago.

Grunt.

**_ooo_**

"Hey Harry I'm meeting Neville and Colin at McCollagen's. Want to come."

"No. Thanks." He continued to stare out the window.

"Are you sure."

"Yes." He said with finality.

**_ooo_**

"You ok?"

"Peachy thanks." 

"You should get out o-"

Grunt.

Murmur.

"_Bloody stubborn Gryffindor_."

**_ooo_**

"You seem depressed."

Harry turned his head towards his sandy-haired friend as he plopped himself on the couch above Harry, who was sitting on the floor with his back against it.

"Why would you say that?" He asked in a forced innocent voice.

Seamus raised his eyebrows, surveying the floor around Harry's sitting form. There was a half finished bag of crisps, a couple of littered Butterbeer bottles and empty cartoon of ice cream.

"Oh I don't know. A hunch."

**_ooo_**

"SEAMUS! SEAMUS? ANYONE THERE? HARRY?!"

Seamus, who had been sitting with his feel tucked under him at the kitchen table, heard a female voice coming from the living room, and set down his notebook. In the emerald green flames he saw Ginny Weasley's head sitting, brown eyes gazing up at him.

"Hey, love. What's up?" He said crouching down to her level. She looked flustered.

"Shay, I can't find my notes on Optical Fungi Infections! I've looked everywhere, I think that I lent them to Eliot Andrews, you know-" Seamus nodded, "- when he was sick, cause I know I leant him _some_ last week, but I thought that he had returned them all! And there is going to be a test tomorrow, I'm sure of it! Webber was totally hinting that he was going to give us one!"

Seamus nodded, "I know. I was reviewing just now." He scrunched his eyebrows together, "You could bring over the notes you have, you know. We could study together-" His face split into a wide grin, "Yea! It would be like we were still in Hogwarts or something!"

Ginny seemed to consider it for a minute, looking down at the flames.

"Ok. Yea, that's a good idea. Thanks. I'll be right there, I just have to grab my stuff."

"Ok" and with a small _pop _her head disappeared. Seamus got off his knees and sat waiting for her to floo over. He waited only two minutes before he heard a distinctive crack from the kitchen. Ginny poked her head into the living room, red hair falling over the shoulders of her soft looking green turtleneck sweater. She was holding a novel.

"Hey. Sorry, I decided to apperate. New sweater, don't want soot all over it" She smiled, and he returned it.

"Nice."

"Thanks."

"You're _still_ reading these, Seamus?" She said with a hint of humour, handing him the book that she had been clutching. His book, No, wait, _Hermione's_ book.

"What's it to you?" He asked, sticking out his tongue when he heard her mummer, _'…piece of trash…'_

He followed her into the kitchen where she had set her notebooks down on the table alongside a plate of what looked like blueberry muffins. Ginny caught Seamus staring at them.

"Go ahead, they're for you and Harry… but I take it he's out on a mission or something?" She said looking around as if she thought Harry was going to jump out of the pantry.

"Ah, nope. He's just moping in his room," He said, removing the paper from the bottom of his muffin and taking a healthy sized bite. Ginny raised her eyebrows.

"Why?"

"'Im an 'Rnnica bwoke 'p" He said thickly through muffin. Ginny lowered just one of her eyebrows and frowned.

"When?"

He swallowed. "I don't know … Last Saturday?"

Ginny huffed.

"Hey! Don't give _me_ that look! I _tried_ to get him out of the apartment; Every night this week in fact." He muttered pointlessly. Ginny was already storming out of the kitchen and a few seconds later Seamus heard knocking on what he presumed was Harry's door.

"Harry?" She said after a few seconds. "Are you in there."

Something muffled.

"No, you prat, it's Ginny. Trust me, _Hermione_ would be much more frightening if she found out if you had been moping around for five days! … NO! I will not 'Just leave you alone,' you stupid git! Out! Ten seconds."

Seamus counted to eight before he heard the door open.

"What do you want." He heard Harry mumble moodily.

"Look Harry." Ginny's voice was softer now, probably due to the fact that she didn't need to scream through a thick wooden door. "I _know_ that you are upset about Veronica. You should be upset, you have every right to be upset. But don't shut yourself away like this again! None of us, and I am certain you most of all don't want another Susan incident."

Seamus had only ever heard tales of this alleged _'Susan incident'_ but from what he had gathered from Hermione a few weeks before Harry had moved in with him was that they had dated for over a year, and when she broke up with him it broke his heart. He had locked himself away from everybody for almost three weeks.

"I'm not having another _incident_, thank you very much." He said grumpily. Seamus smiled; Ginny wouldn't take _that_ tone well.

"Look Harry, did you truly _love_ Veronica? Could you see yourself _marring_ her? Spending your entire _life_ with her?"

A couple of seconds of silence.

"Didn't think so. Harry, _you_ were the one who told all the first years that if you get kicked off the broomstick, just hop back on! And I, speaking on behalf of all the people who love you, do _not_ want you to shut yourself away again! Hear me!?"

There was a little murmer that sort of sounded, to Seamus, like a six or seven year old who just got told off for coming home late.

"Good. I'll come by later this week and if you aren't dressed or shaved… _I'll tell Hermione_."

"I'm not scared of 'Mione, Ginny"

"Oh yea?"

"Yes."

"Fine there are other ways."

"What?"

"…I'll tell my _mother_!"

Gasp, "You _wouldn't_!"

"Don't test me." She said pleasantly, "Night, Harry" and Seamus heard the door close again. A few seconds later Ginny returned to the kitchen. Seamus gawked at her.

"Ok, back to business, thank you _so_ much for lending my your notes! I'll just do a really quick copying charm and then we can quiz each other. I'm having a really hard time on removal of cursed Warts…"

Seamus's shocked look turned to a smile as Ginny continued to chat about schoolwork, flipping through his notebook, pausing when she found the page she wanted and charming it. If anyone could force you back to earth … It was a female Weasley

**_ooo_**

The next day, for the first time in nearly a week, Harry was dressed, shaved, showered and looking … Cheerful when Seamus got home. Old, normal, non-sulky Harry was back.

"Hm, long time no see. Shall I blame it on the Weasley charm-?"

"-_Wrath_, you mean."

Seamus shrugged, "Pot-ate-o, Potato" Harry smiled.

"How'd you do on the test?"

Seamus worried his lower lip a bit, "Good, I think. I have no idea with Webber's tests though. He's a bit like McGonagall was." Harry smirked.

"So what are you doing tonight?" He asked Seamus who was pouring himself a glass of milk eyeing the last two muffins. Seamus face flushed.

"Uh, just going out for drinks. The pub." Harry seemed to consider this for a second, and then smiled brightly at him.

"Wonderful. Mind if I tag along?"

Seamus held back a snort. "I don't know if it's really your scene…"

"Awe, please Shay?" He pouted, shooting a puppy-dog face that made girls hearts melt. And a few men come to think of it… "I just want out of the flat. Cabin fever, you know. It's not good for a man."

"Well, It's just-"

"I promise to be good! I'll even by you a drink! Three drinks! And you've been trying to get me out of the apartment all week…Oh. You don't have a _date_ or anything, do you?"

Seamus reddened, "Harry, where would I find time to _date_?"

Harry kept pouting.

Seamus groaned. "Fiiine! Erg, you're a royal pain. But don't you dare tell me I didn't warn you! Get dressed."

"I _am_ dressed." He said, looking down at himself as if he was just '_making sure'_.

"Mmm." Seamus looked him over, which he usually avoided … checking out one of your best friends _and_ your roommate wasn't usually a great idea, "No. Nono. Put on something nice."

Harry raised his dark eyebrows. "Nice? Nice how?"

"Umm …" He said, searching his mind for the best word, "Nice, '_libidinous,' _nice 

Harry looked more confused. "What?"

Seamus chuckled to himself, proud that he had finally found a way to use '_libidinous'_ in a sentence. He was pretty sure he used it correctly too. Hermione would be proud. He'd tell her when he returned the book.

"Nothing, nothing. Get changed." He said, leading Harry out of the kitchen.

"Ok…" He muttered, and in an undertone Seamus was sure he heard '…_Insane Irishmen_.'

**_ooo_**

"This ok?" Harry said, knocking on Seamus's door. He was wearing his black button down top again still untucked, but instead of formal looking dressy pants he was wearing a light coloured pair of Jeans that fit him well.

Seamus said glancing over his shoulder, thinking that Harry might have figured out what the word _libidinous_ meant after all. He didn't care to continue starting, at least, not at the moment. There _where_ more important things at hand. Like how attractive _he_ looked. He was wearing regular blue jeans that were a bit baggy, but stylish as far as Muggle clothes went, and a fairly tight cotton tee-shirt under a striped over shirt which he left undone, rolling up the cuffs precisely to make it look _totally_ carefree. His hair was shaggy as usual.

"Great. Fine. Cute. How do _I_ look?" He asked his friend self-consciously over his shoulder. Harry looked like he was trying not to laugh.

"Homosexual. Can we go now?" He asked, leaning on the doorframe, crossing his arms over his chest. Seamus shot him a scathing look and turned back to his mirror, checking his backside. Harry didn't bother hiding his laugh this time.

"Seriously, Shay, what's up?" He asked when he stopped laughing, though there was still a very evident air of amusement in his voice. "You _never_ get this worked up when we go out for drinks."

Seamus closed his eyes, sighed, and then smiled at Harry, "Nothing is '_up'_. I'm ready, let's jet."

"I'll wait for you in the lift." He said, and departed, only to return a minute later, "Oh, and thanks Shay. I seriously need to get out. Anything to take my mind off that woman."

The Irish man tried not to laugh.

'_Oh Harry, love. Women will not be high on your agenda tonight_.'

**_ooo_**

They stepped into a fairly large pub twenty minutes later, dim lights, jazz music playing in the background and chatter all around them.

"Hm, nice place." Harry said, looking up at the tasteful lighting, and then at the fancy bar, "I've never heard of it before."

"No, you wouldn't have," Seamus muttered under his breath.

Harry heard him, and furrowed his "Why not?"

Seamus looked chagrined, "Uh, It's a Muggle place. I know you prefer the Wizarding Night life. Let's go sit at the bar. You owe me a drink."

"Mm." Harry nodded, following his friend to the mahogany wooded bar table. He climbed onto the stool and signalled the bartender.

"Evening Gents. What'll it be?" He said, staring at Harry with a little smile flickering at the corners of his lips. Seamus held his giggle deep in his throat.

"Uh, I'll have a Guinness if you have it on tap." He said, looking over at Seamus who grinned.

"I'll take one too." He said in his very prominent Irish tongue.

The Barman nodded, smiling brightly and returned a second later, and winked at Harry as he handed him his beer.

"Here you are lads, have a good night." He said, still looking at the raven-haired boy before moving down the long bar to serve some other men.

"Cheers!" Seamus replied, lifting his cold mug to his mouth.

"Seamus!" Harry said in an undertone, glancing around and ducking his head closer to his friends', "I think … that man was just _hitting_ on me!"

Seamus laughed hysterically in his mind, but pulled a blank expression for Harry's sake, "What do you mean? Harry, love, I thought that I was the one who looked 'hom-"

He was cut off by Harry's stern look.

"Fine, have it _your_ way, you're no fun anyway. Look, I'll be right back, ok?" he said, looking towards the washroom sign.

Harry glanced down at the Bartender who was now having an animated conversation with someone else.

"Yea, sure."

"Right-o! I'll be only a second." He said before gleefully leaping off the barstool and heading towards the toilets.

**_ooo_**

When he walked back, he saw Harry having a conversation with another man, looking nonchalant, and good-natured. He stayed back a few paces.

Harry was laughing at something, "…Personal trainer; that sounds, uh, like a demanding job." He was saying, taking another sip from his mug. The man leaned a bit closer when Harry wasn't looking.

"It is, it is, but very rewarding… So," He asked, looking into Harry's eyes, "What do _you _do?"

Seamus could almost see the gears shifting in Harry's mind when the man asked that. Saying 'Oh, I'm an Auror' would probably raise a confused eyebrow or two. "I work with the police. Detective unit."

The Mans eyebrows shot up. "_Really? _That must be _so_ interesting."

Seamus snorted.

"It is. I'm pretty new to the force.

"Oh. Have you lived here all your life?"

"Uh, nope. I lived in Surrey when I was younger. Just moved here a year ago."

"Is that so." The man said, leaning a bit closer and placing his hand on Harry's forearm that was resting on the bar. "That must have been hard."

Harry was staring at the offending arm with wide eyes, which a few seconds later he turned to the man, who was smiling charmingly.

"Uh…not really. I have plenty of friends here already. My roommate and I are friends from school, and other mates from school, er, pop in all the time."

He seemed uncomfortable. This was slowly turning hysterical

"That's good." He said as though Harry was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Er…"

"Tell me, are you seeing anyone?"

"Uh, no. Me and my girlfriend just broke up last weekend."

"Girlfriend?" He asked, looking a little shocked, but shook it off, "_Oh. _Bisexual."

Harry faltered. "_Excuse_ me?!"

Time for an intervention.

"Back, Love." Seamus said, taking a seat next to Harry and placing a hand on his shoulder. "Hello." He said cheerfully to the man, extending his other hand. The man looked at it for a moment, and turned to Harry.

"Uh, I should go. Here-" He pulled a card from his pocket, "-Call me sometime if you ever want someone to, erm, show you around the city, alright?" He gave Harry a smile and Seamus a brief nod before stalking off to a group of men who were sitting at large round table, laughing merrily. Harry turned his wide-eyed glare to Seamus.

"Shay…" He started, looking first at his friend and then around at all the people, "Where are all the women?"

Seamus smiled and then turned his head towards the direction of the washroom, "Uh, I think that I saw a couple over there, yes, there they are." Two women, hand in hand walked passed them and one smiled when Seamus waved.

Harry looked like he was in shock.

"Seamus…"

"Hmm?"

"When I thought that the bouncer was frisking me a bit _too_ thoroughly, and you said they were always thorough in this place…"

"Aye?"

"And when I said that the bartender was hitting on me…"

"Aye?" Seamus kept his innocent smile in tact.

"And that man …" He trailed off, eyes looking like they were going to pop out of his head. Seamus was glad that he was training to be a Healer, he could fix it if they did.

"Is this a … a _Gay_ Bar?" He said.

"It is indeed! Nice place, eh?" He said taking a gulp of his beer and savouring the look on Harry's face.

"But. But. But…"

"Harry, I told you: Not your scene." He smiled.

Harry picked up his drink feebly and took a big gulp. "Yea…"

**_ooo_**

The rest of the night went rather smoothly, save the three men who had hit on Harry (which Seamus was happy to say was only a _fraction_ of the number of men who had hit on himself).

"Well," Seamus said, pulling the last of his muggle money from his wallet and paying for his final beer. The pub was starting to clear out. "You were a hit, I'll give you that. Ever thought of changing sexual orientations?"

Harry smacked him. "You're a idiot."

"But a _sexy_ idiot." He said wisely, takeing a long gulp, and looking around the room. He really did like coming here. Maybe because it was so … classy. Clean. He had always had a bit of a _clean_ issue, not organisational-wise, but … cleanliness. It was the healer in him, he figured.

His eyes fell on the group of men that 'The Man' who was trying to 'Chat up' Harry had gone to join. The offender had left, leaving only three others at the large table. A blonde with a leather jacket on. ('No, leather is bad'). A brunette, who wasn't unattractive at all, kind of had an athletic build ('And a very cute smile') and a Dark skinned man who was laughing, revealing a row of straight white teeth. He wasn't bad looking either, Seamus mused, had a sort of grace about him. Slender figure, nice face, good shape.

He looked up across the bar and caught Seamus's eyes, smiling before looking as if he had seen a ghost. Seamus felt his breath get caught in his throat.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, turning in the direction Seamus was staring, but the Irish boy barely noticed. The dark man had not broken eye contact yet, but opened him mouth, and over the sound of people talking and the music, He heard a faint "Seamus?"

"Dean?"

**_ooo_**

_A/N: You know, I have this picture of Seamus in my head looking a lot like a cross between Chad Michael-Murray and Ewan McGregor. Weird, but sexy!_


End file.
